1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fitness exercises, and more particularly to a disc that can be slid over a floor with a foot or other body portion and sliding type fitness routines to be performed using the disc.
2. Statement of the Problem
A wide variety of fitness exercises are known. Aerobic type fitness exercises in particular are presently highly popular. These exercises are often enhanced by weights, steps, medicine balls, and other elements which increase the value of the exercise; that is permit greater strength and endurance to be gained in less time. Most of these exercise enhancement elements are bulky and not easily portable and are thus usually used only in gyms, exercise rooms and other permanent exercise areas. In addition, most exercise enhancement elements increase the resistance to movement and/or an increased muscular force required to perform an exercise, without a commensurate increase in muscle and ligament flexibility. Thus, most exercise routines include stretching and warm-up routines that increase the total required exercise time for a given result. Thus, an exercise enhancement element that was relatively inexpensive, portable, and/or more readily adaptable to a variety of environments would be highly desirable in itself. If in addition, it lent itself to a corresponding exercise routine using the enhancement element, which routine provided enhanced muscular force and resistance to movement and at the same time increased flexibility, would be highly desirable because it could reduce the total required exercise time to produce a given result.